


A New Pet Name

by Shriekingbunny (bunbun)



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Blood, Demons, Edited Roleplay, F/F, Gore, Kitsune, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Succubus, fellas is it gay to murder a village with a succubus you just met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun/pseuds/Shriekingbunny
Summary: "Let's make them remember our names."How two demons met and changed the world.
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Kudos: 34





	A New Pet Name

**Author's Note:**

> It's a fic about them being their actual demon forms and demon actions. If you don't like reading about demons doing morally ambiguous things do not read,

It was raining in the forest, the sounds of the pitter and patter of the drops hitting the leaves and stones across the floor, ancient trees accepting long needed relief from the scorching sun of the heatwave. A bad harvest from a dry spell, cast from the curse of a creature delivering justice amongst the men of the town not far from its entrance. A trail of blood from her last kill started to wash into non-existence, removing any trace of another father ripped from a broken home. Her ears flicked as her fellow fauna raced to take cover as the assault of a downpour started, masking the tears of the fox that didn't want to be a monster any longer. 

Ahri fed on what was left of the liver in her hands, claws drenched in blood as she stared at them, wanting to wash away her so-called  _ sins _ as easily as the water rinsed away the stains. Her ears flicked to the east at a new sound, the haze of the scent of newly drenched grassland masking the newcomer into her forest, her village. She climbed her way under the large tree she kept as her home, burrowed back to hide from a hunter she figures has come for her. She'd lived this long, gained her ninth tail easily. But as they bred faster, as they raised stronger sons  _ and _ daughters, she was at risk of a mob taking their clubs and swords at her.

This 'hunter' was anything but what Ahri would've expected. A tangle of smoke with glowing purple claws,  _ vaguely _ in the shape of a human. It ran its claws over the base of the tree, cutting deep enough to mark - a calling card if you will. 

At the sight of smoke, the glint of claws from the corner of her eyes caused more caution than would be expected. It wouldn't be the first time she'd been tricked and she had a scar at the base of her tail to show for it. She wasn't about to let herself be fully seen, not without more information. She pressed her ears to her skull, tails limited to one and it wrapped tentatively between her legs in a defensive position, her pupils’ thin slits.

" _ I know you're here _ ." The shadows seemed to only darken as that voice rang out, clear as a bell in Ahri's head.

" _ Go away _ ..." Her voice defensive, guarded from the thousands of years surviving alone.

"You've made quite a name for yourself. The terror of the forests." The purple glows dimmed to nothingness, lost in the darkness of the shadow.

Ahri kept still for a moment, debating within herself what to do. After the quickest argument with herself she's had, and against her better judgement, she stepped out slowly into the moonlight. Her ears were pinned back, nearly invisible against the ebony of her hair. But through that radiance of the little light there was, her eyes shone like topaz. "I... am the protector of this forest, not a terror."

The laugh that made the shadow let out seemed to echo around her, from everywhere and yet nowhere all at once. "You're a  _ gumiho _ . Barely a step above a wild animal."

That was met with a snarl, tail straight out with frustrations. "If you're going to  _ insult _ me you can leave me be."

"Proving my point."

Ugh, infuriating creature. She didn't need this. Ahri rolled her eyes and just took off for her favourite part of the forest, shifting between more humanoid and full fox when met with different types of terrain. Try as she might to evade this shade, it wasn't going to happen. Not now that she'd gone and piqued its interest.

With each time she turned her head, each time that shadow was following her, it pissed her off all the more. She went faster before turning humanoid and diving off the cliff into the pool of water, disappearing behind the waterfall to try and hide. You don't make any sort of acquaintance by insulting them. That was for damn sure. A quick shake off of her form to get most of the water off, she used the heat of her summoned fire to dry herself the rest of the way off.

"You're giving me  _ quite _ the runaround,  _ gumiho _ ."

Another growl as she turned her head quickly. " _ I have a name _ !"

"And yet, none here seem to know it..." The shadows had coalesced to something a little more solid, taking the form of a woman - or rather close to one, at least. Most normal women didn't have lashers and razor sharp claws, after all.

Seeing that form made her cheeks tinge a little pink, shaking her head to hide it as quickly as the flush of it rose. "My name is Ahri." She folded her arms, all nine tails out to match the lashers floating at either side of whatever the being was before her.

"Strangely beautiful name." Hopefully, she'd learn quickly that you could hardly hide  _ emotion _ from a being like this. "In the interests of  _ fairness _ ... seems I'm called 'Evelynn' now. But I've had  _ so many _ names..."

"Greetings, Evelynn..." Arms still folded, still quite insulted at being called a wild animal.

"This is more civilised than I expected."

"...I have my reasons." Rolled her eyes and started a fire on the already set up round of wood, the cave being one of her many meal spots. "For one as far as I can tell you aren't...male."

Evelynn shrugged. "Human concepts of gender are... so restrictive."

"Why are you here?" Cutting to the chase tended to work. "I'm not leaving the forest if you've been paid to drive me out of here, I will fight you to stay here."

That made the demon laugh. "Humans don't like me, love. I'm here to strike a partnership."

"A partnership?"

"You're making some... impressive enemies. The  _ anger _ I feel from that village."

Ahri just started to laugh. "Only the other men! The ones I go for are the ones who harm their partners, wives, children. I may be a monster but I have standards..."

"But they know you. They tell tales of you. They make their  _ children _ fear your very existence..."

"Serves them right." But Evelynn could feel the drop of emotion, the sadness behind her words. She only wanted those that deserved it to fear her. Not children who were innocent and had done nothing wrong. "I've killed enough of their parents, so rightfully so."

"You can lie to others. But you can't lie to  _ me _ ."

"I'm not lying to you, don't flatter yourself."

"Your emotions say otherwise." Ah, maybe she should've led with that? Oh well. "Your sadness. Your  _ despair _ over being known as a  _ monster _ ."

The fox went deadpan, ears flat against her skull as a flood of conflicting emotions overwhelmed her. Anger that she could just  _ know _ that, sorrow that she was correct, fear over what else this creature could read off her. The rage won out, it rising as if to the tips of all nine tails that rose behind her. "Leave! Go away!"

Evelynn chuckled, her lashers rising defensively as she faded back into smoke. "You'll want me back before too long,  _ gumiho _ ."

"I doubt it." Her fists clenched as she sat down to stare at the fire and draw her legs to her chest.

That meant the demon  _ laughed _ as she faded away entirely, leaving the gumiho to her own suffering.

And suffer she did, leaving herself to fade into the dark as the fire died down. Well into the next week, but she had fed so she would be fine for a while longer. For Ahri, Evelynn's words echoed in her ears, She'd never admitted to anyone or any creature that she despised what she was; the fact it was an innate skill the demon seemed to have just infuriated her.

Evelynn wasn't exactly lurking far from Ahri at this point, the lure of such intense emotions impossible to resist. She'd gotten her claws into her... and rather intended to  _ keep _ them so involved.

When it came time for her to need to hunt again, she swallowed the hunger as best she could, inching further into the stone surface of the cave behind her. Why did the demon saying what she never put into words cause things to become even more vivid, even more strikingly real to her. Was this what it was to become more human?    
  
When she felt the sting of tears in the corners of her eyes, she brought her hand up to brush them off and brought her hand to look at them with confusion. "I can cry?"

"Welcome to humanity." The voice came from the shadows around her, coalescing into that same shape as before.

"I figured you wouldn't leave... Am I  _ that _ interesting to you?"

"Your energy is... unique." Certainly in this area, if not beyond.

"Well, you're not welcome here, not welcome to whatever energy you are reading off of me."

Evelynn snorted. "You act as if I  _ care _ ."

"...What is wrong with you? Why are you so obviously obsessed with me?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Evelynn had  _ far _ better things to do with her life than stalk a damned fox, no matter  _ what _ said fox seemed to think about her.

"Then  _ leave _ ! " Ahri growled and stood up, a little weak from needing to feed but this being was testing her patience.

If someone didn't know any better, that would seem to be  _ exactly _ Evelynn's plan. "Show me the  _ real _ you."

"What do you mean by that, you've seen me when you chased me here."

"And what are you now?  _ Human _ ."

Ooh, that was an obvious no! Her ears stuck straight up, all nine tails flared out behind her and the edges of her hands fleshed out and formed sharp claws.

Evelynn let out a noise that could be best interpreted as a pleased growl, almost a purr. "Better. Much more  _ fitting _ for someone like you. For someone like  _ us _ ."

That noise made an unusual feeling rise into her throat and made her cheeks a bright pink.

Was this the way to the gumiho's heart? Simple compliments? Evelynn stepped closer, drawing her claws along the gumiho's jawline - this was the most solid she'd allowed her body to  _ be _ around Ahri, giving her a good view of those claws and horns and  _ fangs _ close up.

...Oh this was an interesting feeling. Heat rose brighter into the fox's cheeks, a hand resting claws to hover over touching the other woman on the chest. "... What are you doing to me?"

"My charms don't work on you, gumiho. Whatever's happening is something... more natural."

"What charms?" Ahri asked, eyes searching over her face for information. "I know so little about you, yet you know what I am and what I'm capable of... It hardly seems fair." She said, resting her hand against the solid form of the other woman, almost expecting it to pass through with how she'd been smoke just moments before. Her heart raced, keeping the flush of her cheeks a soft pink.

"I'm a succubus, darling. I can snap my fingers and enthral practically  _ anyone _ ... except you." Evelynn would allow that touch, for now, letting her form remain  _ truly _ corporeal.

Ahri was silent for a while, thinking on what she knew of them. Sure enough, things like that wouldn't work on her. If that was the case, then it meant... Ooh. The fox pulled back and quickly shook her head. "No...N-no-no..." She stammered, ears pinned back against her skull as she stumbled over the remaining dust and embers of the old campfire.

That made Evelynn laugh, a dark little thing. "All catching up with you now?"

"Go. Just go..." Ahri nearly screamed, trying to reason it out in her head. This was not what it needed to be.

"I think not."

"Then I'll go." And into the least human form, she has, racing through the waterfall and out of the river as quickly as she could. She'll leave the forest if she has to.

Honestly. What was a demon meant to do? Evelynn rolled her eyes and phased back into smoke.

At the edge of the forest she hesitated, looking out into the clearing. The forest was safe and had plenty of places to hide, the meadow had nothing to offer. Ahri looked back to see the smoke that was Evelynn approaching closer and the fear of her own feelings was enough to break the hesitation.    
  
The fox took off into the field, jumping as many times as she could to get an edge on beating her. But somewhere between looking back at her to check the distance, and seeing the expanse before her that she'd never explored before, her fears turned to joy. This was fun.

Well, that was an unexpected bonus of this. A big world that needed to contend with a  _ gumiho _ .

And despite how graceful she prided herself on being, one chance glance back to check where Evelynn was led to her tripping on a stone and proceeded to tumble and roll down the hill, phasing from fox to humanoid and back again.

Truly, the most graceful entity Evelynn had ever met. She reformed beside her, offering her hand.

Sure, she took the hand offered to her, but it was instead used to pull her to the ground with her and pin her back. Ahri smirked, inched away from being able to kiss her. "Why did you really come to find me, it couldn't have just been the hatred from the village."

Evelynn could only offer a shrug, baring her teeth at Ahri the moment she fell back. "I suppose you'll never know."

And in return, Ahri bared her own, offering a little growl. "I'll make you tell me."   
  


"As if you could."

"Come on... Please?" She asked, not realising she's pouting, ears slightly back.

A gumiho pouting. What an odd image. "Something perhaps a little more personal."

The fox went quiet for a little, ears flicking around as she thought as her emotions switched from confusion to increasing anxiety before taking a dare and pushing a kiss to her lips.

Well then. Evelynn paused only for a moment before returning the kiss, her body becoming a fair bit more  _ solid _ .

There was a pause when she returned it, shocked that it was actually happening. It wasn't like it was the first time she'd kissed anyone- But, it was the first time she'd done it with any sort of emotion that wasn't to manipulate them to get them to a vulnerable state to gut them for their organs.

Succubi were  _ full _ of surprises. Evelynn pulled back, a smirk dancing across her lips. "What's wrong?"

"...I didn't expect you to return it if I am, to be honest." Sat up so she could sit up, bringing a hand to her lips to touch them gently as if wanting to cherish the kiss in case it never happened again.

"Surprise." Evelynn  _ truly _ didn't understand that sort of reaction.

"Well... I..." Ahri started, pulling her hand away to look at the tips of her fingers before standing up. "I really should get back to my forest. I won't argue or complain about you following me so long as you don't hurt the trees again." She looked back to her forest in the distance, then to the far mountain range with longing.    
  
She had a desire for adventure but felt a duty to the animals and village she'd been with for centuries.

"...should you?" Evelynn arched an eyebrow, perhaps a little confused about Ahri's decision. "Why bind yourself to one place?"

"...I know the strength of the villagers, I control the population." Reached to the back of her head, fingers over a scar. "The outside world is far too dangerous."

"What's life without danger? It's  _ boring _ . True stagnation."

"It's safe," Ahri said, heading in the direction of the woods. "I have no life out there, no reason to change my ways."

"They'll find you one day." That wasn't a threat. That was a simple statement of fact. Evelynn  _ knew _ humans, perhaps better than they even knew themselves. The darkness endemic in them was inescapable.

Ahri stopped in her tracks and looked back to face her. "I know, I'm waiting for it."

"Then why not  _ fight back _ . Make them fear you so much they won't  _ dare _ ."

"...why do I think that'd just turn you on?" Paused after having said that, shocked with her own sass talk. Where did that sort of confidence come from, she had to wonder.

Evelynn chuckled. "That would be telling."

Ahri folded her arms, tail swishing behind as she thought for a moment before leaning forward. "You give me a straight answer, I'll give them hell. Today. I need to eat anyway."

"Fine. Yes."

Ahri smirked. "Let's go." In a swift move, she turned and formed into the scariest form she has, larger by at least 2 and a half of her. All nine tails behind her and orbs of blue fire around in preparation as she took off, large clawed hands held at her sides as she stretched out her jaw to show her teeth now that her face had formed more of a muzzle.    
  
That transformation complete, she was off and fast, powerful legs bouncing her from rock to tree as she made her way through the forest once at its entrance.

  
It was easy enough for Evelynn to keep up, dissolving into smoke to reduce the simple drag of having a  _ body _ . This looked...  _ impressive _ . Far more the gumiho of legend.

In this form the scent of them was stronger, harder to discern any difference other than young from old, so by the time they were near the village she was growling and drooling, eyes wide and pupils slit. At the first scream, she pounced on the nearest person, not caring it was a middle aged woman and went for the gut with her claws and neck with her muzzle, biting down with a snarl as her hand went through her stomach and out the back with the liver. 

She always knew exactly where to land her claws to get it every time.

Bloodshed truly was the way to Evelynn's heart. The demon was practically acting as Ahri's shadow, soaking up the misery and suffering that she left in her path. She was practically  _ purring _ . " _ Impressive _ , gumiho."

Now normally one would be enough, one liver would be plenty for her to take it and leave for the forest, but Evelynn brought something out of her that made her feel pride and want to show off. Ahri took a bite of the liver, finding it not healthy enough, and spat the bloody mass out whilst tossing the rest to the side. " _ Humans have started to take such poor care of themselves. _ "    
  
A sniff in the air wasn't even needed, three men coming out with clubs made her chuckle. " _ Pathetic _ ." Her words snarled out and she pounced, knocking two of them down with one hand wave to send fire to their chests and driving her claws into the third upon turning around, ripping his liver out to nearly devour whole as the men stared up in horror.    
  
Evelynn, eat your heart out of the despair of the men's utter terror, of the slow burning of their flesh as they writhed in pain.

Utterly delicious. A meal for the  _ ages _ . Once upon a time, it would've been too much for Evelynn to take... but the demon that stood before them only craved  _ more _ . "You think they'd exercise more caution."

" _ But it means the more that can die. _ " Her voice filled with an unbridled joy and fervor that she hadn't ever felt. She jumped to the next group of humans, the the village already trying to get their horses and things to run to wherever they could. What she was met with was a child being shoved in her way and she leaned over for a moment before knocking the boy to the side to go after the father who thought it would make her stop attacking entirely, and he quickly was ripped limb from limb.

The right choice, in Evelynn's eyes, even if they'd likely spawned a future monster hunter  _ just _ by doing that. She'd have Ahri remove some memories from whatever survived this onslaught, just in case.

The onslaught lasted well into the morning, every man that came to face her was quickly relinquished of his head, or arm, or entire torso for that matter. By the time the sun was rising with the fauna she'd had her fill and was now covered in blood and licking her hands clean from the last heart she ate. The rest of the town had seemingly escaped for the long trek over the mountains for the larger village with heavier protections.

This was the calm  _ after _ the storm. Evelynn's hunger for pain was the most sated it had been in  _ centuries _ ... and considering that had been when she'd  _ literally started a war _ to do it, that was saying something. "You truly are impressive when you let yourself free like this."

In the haze of the rush of nutrients and her own feeding off the emotional energy it gave off, she looked at her with eyes wide, and pupils even wider. The rush of it was almost a high and she gave a long lick to the back of her hand as the fur returned to normal human arm hair, fingernails shortening and the tails returned, leaving only one happily swaying to and fro.

The rush of it all  _ was _ quite... invigorating. Evelynn drew closer, trailing her claws along Ahri's jawline. "Stay with me, gumiho. We could take on the world."

That was met with a chitter of her vocals, an almost purr under it as she tipped her chin into the claws, a smile spreading across her face. Who knew a gumiho was so easily tamed?

Perhaps a temporary taming, but one that Evelynn could certainly work with in future. A devilish grin spread across her lips. "Let's make them remember our names."


End file.
